Project Summary/Abstract This application requests funding for an Illumina Genome Analyzer IIx system with an integrated data analysis server to establish a deep sequencing service at University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey (UMDNJ)- New Jersey Medical School (NJMS) and UMDNJ-New Jersey Dental School (NJDS). This application focuses on the needs of a group of NIH-funded researchers at UMDNJ-NJMS and UMDNJ-NJDS in diverse research fields, including infectious diseases, cardiovascular research, oral biology, aging, cancer biology, metabolism, and basic biomedical sciences. An array of projects will be carried out with the system, including sequencing of microbial genomes, transcriptome analyses, and studies on protein-nucleic acid interactions. Co-managed by experimental and bioinformatics experts with experience in directing core facilities, this system will be a critical instrument at UMDNJ-NJMS and UMDNJ-NJDS with the promise to catapult current research projects into the post-genomic era.